You Are Mine
by TaySky1998
Summary: Kencan buta yang direncanakan Ino untuknya menjadi malapetaka bagi Sakura, sebab acara tersebut membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang dihindarinya selama ini, musuh bebuyutannya saat disekolah dulu, Uchiha Sasuke.


_**-You Are Mine-**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © TaySky1998**

 **Enjoy this story**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

 **"Iya, iya, aku juga sudah berada disini Ino. Jangan cerewet, meja berapa? Empat? Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi mu lagi nanti. Tenang saja Ino. Hm, bye."**

 **Klik!**

Sakura berjalan memasuki restoran itu. Hari ini adalah jadwal Blinde Date-nya, dan kenapa bisa? Ini semua ulah sahabatnya sendiri, Yamanaka Ino.

Alasannya mudah, karena dia kalah taruhan dengan Ino saat mereka menyaksikan acara Fashion yang disponsori merk brand terkenal minggu lalu. Andai saja Ino memintanya membelikan salah satu pakaian dari acara itu, dia pasti akan menyetujuinya saat itu juga. Tapi apa sekarang? Ino menyuruhnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Sangat merepotkan.

Dia memutar matanya, mencoba mencari meja bernomor empat yang Ino katakan. Dan ketemu! Dia berjalan mendekati meja itu, dengan melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit tergesa-tegsa. Pikirnya, dia harus cepat jika hal ini ingin cepat berakhir.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu."

"Hn, tak masalah." Sakura menyerngit mendengar nada bicara ini, rasanya suara ini sangat familiar ditelinga nya. Dia mencoba duduk dengan cepat dan mengangkat kepala menatap pria yang menjadi teman kencan buta-nya itu. Tapi, tunggu! Wajah ini? seringaian ini? dia...

"KAU?!"

Uchiha Sasuke, musuh bebuyutan Haruno Sakura saat masih sekolah menengah atas dulu.

" _Well_ , senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Sakura menatap pria didepannya ini dengan tatapan kesal. Sungguh! Jika dia tau orang yang akan berkencan buta dengan nya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia pasti akan menolak permintaa Ino saat itu juga. Tidak peduli bahwa Ino adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Dalam pandangan nya, Uchiha Sasuke masih tampak tak berbeda saat mereka sekolah dulu. Masih menyebalkan di matanya. Seringaiannya, suara tajamnya yang dingin dan menusuk, dan juga dengan ketampanan itu. Tapi, Sasuke yang duduk didepannya ini tidak menyenakan seragamnya, melainkan mengenakan jas khas CEO pada umumnya. Walaupun mereka adalah musuh, Sakura tidak akan mengelak mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu tampan. Tapi, melihat apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidup mereka saat sekolah dulu. Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi pria yang disukainya jika semua pria dibumi ini menghilang.

"Kau tampak seperti ingin sekali membunuhku ya, Haruno?" seringaian Sasuke masih terlukis diwajah nya, bahkan nada sinis itu masih terselip di perkataannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang itu Uchiha, bahkan jika membunuh seseorang itu tidak dilarang, aku pasti akan membunuh mu saat kita sekolah dulu." Dan nada bicara Haruno Sakura pun masih sama seperti Sasuke. Sinis dan dingin.

"Dokter macam apa kau ini? bukannya menjadi penyelamat, tapi kau ingin membunuh seseorang? Cih!"

Sakura masih terus menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak-ledak di restoran ini. Kalau tidak, retoran ini pasti sudah hancur oleh kemarahannya itu.

"Jangan membawa-bawa profesi ku Uchiha! Aku tidak- tapi tunggu! Ah, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha kita yang agung disini? Kemana gadis-gadis para pengikut setianya itu? Apakah mereka mencampakkan mu Uchiha? Oh, kasian sekali Uchiha kita ini..."

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura yang yang tertawa setelah mengejek nya itu. Menarik napas sambil memainkan segelas anggur yang ada ditangannya.

"Wah.. wah... kau terlihat senang sekali gadis-gadis itu tidak mengejarku lagi. Kau, menyukai ku eh? Haruno." Tawa Sakura lansung terhenti saat itu juga. Wajahnya memerah, entah menahan malu, amarah, atau yang lain. Dan tangannya pun mengepal diatas meja. _'menyukai mu? Yang benar saja!'_

"Hah! Jangan buat aku tertawa Uchiha. Dengar ya, aku bukan gadis bodoh seperti mereka yang mengejar ayam bodoh seperti dirimu," ucapnya santai sambil menyeruput jus _Strawberry-_ nya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Uchiha Sasuke padanya. "lagipula, aku sudah mempunyai Neji- _kun_ ku. Dan tentu saja aku mengikuti acara ini hanya karena terpaksa."

Sasuke memandang Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Apakah perempuan didepannya ini tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada dimeja dibelakangnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi, tentu nya Hyuuga Neji tidak sendiri disana.

"Aku sungguh merasa kasihan padamu Haruno, nasib mu sangat menyedihkan."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya menatap Sasuke. Apa maksud pemuda didepannya ini? Kasihan pada apa?

"Lihat dibelakang mu."

Perempuan itu tidak bertanya lagi, segera saja dia mengikuti instruksi dari pria Uchiha itu. Dan pemandangan dibelakannya benar-benar membuat dirinya terkejut. Kekasih yang dibanggakan, Hyuuga Neji, sedang berbicara dengan berpelukan sangat mesra bersama seorang wanita.

Tubuhnya lansung menegang, tatapan cinta yang biasakan dia berikan kepada Neji sekarang berubah menjadi benci, bahkan melebihi bencinya kepada Sasuke sendiri. Dia mengikuti gerak tubuhnya sendiri untuk mendekati tempat itu, dan...

 **Byurrr...**

"Hei! Apa yang kau- Sakura?"

"Ya, ini aku. Hai, Hyuuga- _san_."

* * *

Neji menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah seakan siap meledak saat itu juga. Rahasia yang telah dia sembunyikan selama ini terbongkar. Dan dari tatapan Sakura itu, dia dapat melihat bahwa ini adalah vonis mati dalam hubunga mereka.

Neji memang menyayangi perempuan didepannya ini. Tapi melihat sikap Sakura yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat rasa sayang pria itu berkurang. Dia memang sudah lama ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tapi setiap dia akan mengatakan itu, selalu saja gagal karena dia tak sanggup saat menatap bola mata hijau yang meneduhkan itu. Tapi, yang seperti ini malah lebih buruk.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di-disini Sakura?" Sakura menatap Neji dengan tatapan merendahkan, bisa-bisanya pria tersebut bertanya seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membuatnya melakukan hal yang diluar kepala nya. Menarik Sasuke dari tempat duduknya sambil mengandeng tangan pria itu didepan Neji.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasih ku. Hyuuga- _san_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi membuat perutnya diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu. Sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan. Dalam hati pun dia tersenyum, dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Sakura-nya. Dan itu sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan semalam. _'Hn, Sakura. Kau telah masuk kembali ke kehidupan ku, dan tentu saja kali ini aku akan memenjarakan mu dalam hidup ku. Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, karena kau milik ku.'_ Seringaian kemenangan muncul diwajah tampan pria itu.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Haruno Sakura disini adalah, musuh bebuyutannya, Uchiha Sasuke selama ini mencintai nya. Mereka memang musuh dulu, dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke nyadari perasaan nya. Tapi yang pasti, dia sangat kehilangan dan merasa kekosongan dihidupnya jika tidak ada Sakura. Mereka memang selalu berdebat sejak dulu, tapi ntah kenapa perdebatan itu membuat nya menjadi ketergantungan akan Sakura.

Suara, cara berbicara, ekspresi wajah Sakura yang selalu berubah-berubah membuat dirinya menjadi lebih memperhatikan gadis itu. Dan membuatnya candu untuk menikmati itu setiap saat. Ini mungkin memang hal gila, tapi dia tidak menampik bahwa hal gila ini membuat hidupnya berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sehari sebelum Blind Date, ruangan Sasuke, gedung Uchiha Corp.**

Sasuke sudah lelah mendengarkan sahabat pirang nya itu mengoceh sejak tadi. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu nya dengan sia-sia untuk menghadiri acara konyol itu.

"Ayolah _teme,_ kau harus mengikutinya. Siapa tau wanita yang kau temui adalah wanita yang tepat untuk mu!"

"Jangan mengganggu ku, _dobe_. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Baik, aku pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, ini file wanita yang akan berkencan dengan mu. Setidaknya, lihat lah sebenatar saja."

Dan suara dari Uzumaki Naruto tidak terdengar lagi karena dia telah menghilang dibalik pintu besar itu.

Sasuke menarik napas sebentar, tapi toh dia tetap mengambil file itu dan membukanya. Menit pertama dia memang terkejut, tapi beberapa saat kemudian seringaian muncul di wajah tampan nya.

' _well, takdir memang tidak akan pernah kita duga. Sekarang saatnya aku membawa mu kembali ke kehidupan ku, Haruno Sakura.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'll never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side till the day I die_

Zara Larsson Feat. MNEK - Never Forget You

 _ ***END***_

* * *

A/N:

akhirnya bisa mempublish one-shoot pertama :') #nangis haru

ini adalah oneshoot pertama yang saya publish, jadi saya mohon maaf jika kekurangan nya dimana-dimana ::))

so, RnR guys^^

see you in the other story ;;))

Sign, TaySky1998


End file.
